Zoro vs Erza
by ZoroStompsEverything
Summary: What happens when a Marine admiral asks the strongest guild in Fiore for their help against the Strawhat Pirates? This is a OP stomps FT crossover. Don't say I didn't warn you lol. Rated T for minor cussing here and there. Feedback appreciated. *UPDATE* Just added a Luffy vs. Makarov chapter.
1. Chapter Juan

This is a One Piece stomps Fairy Tail Fanfic and im really sorry about that. Which will eventually turn into a Zoro stomps Erza Fanfic in a way. So probably not for Fairy Tail fans to read, sorry. So you know... sorry not sorry. I wrote this fic because Zoro and Erza are my favorite characters from their respective anime. Feedback would be great. If people think its not bad, i'll prolly make a legit fic between these two universes because I just like the way they naturally pair up. But until then, enjoy some OP Zoro vs Erza and maybe even Luffy vs Makarov.

I'm going to say this right now, _**I AM SUUUUPER BIASED TOWARDS ZORO LIKE SOOO F-ING BIASED** _ so biased to the point where I already memorized all of Zoro's attacks, and had to wiki all of Erza's armor/attacks. So yeah... Just fair warning. So to you Fairy Tail fans I want to say I'm sorry before I get stupidly flamed lol.

I dont own One Piece, nor Fairy Tail. If I owned either one this crossover would have happened lol.

Some quick notes:

-This is post 2 yr timeskip and post GMG

-This isnt really what I think of Fairy Tail, I just got bored lol

-This is my first fic

-If I forget to include any side guild members of FT, Im sorry, just pretend theyre out on a job lol

-This isnt a serious fic

-Pretend the FT verse is an island/continent in the New World of OP

-Did I say this was my first fic?

-Kinda hard including all FT members since theres a good amount of them so sorry if the character you liked wasnt shown.

-If you guys actually kind of like this i'd be down to do a serious fic where I actually include all characters from both shows instead of focusing on Zoro and Erza lol.

-Oh yeah btw this is my first fic

 _If I remember correctly the World Government has no jurisdiction upon this place, It seems in order to capture the Strawhats we'll have to have someone else to handle them while they stop resupplly their food stores..._

"Admiral Sir!" a young marine presented himself, "The ship has just docked at Fiore, we've set up a minor perimeter, and the welcoming party is awaiting your arrival, Sir!"

"I see, have the rest of our fleet create a blocade around this country, I'll be out as soon as Ive finished my lunch."

"Aye Aye Sir!" said the marine as he rushed to follow orders.

 _It seems weve docked ahead of schedule... I have a feeling this is burden we are going to pass to this Fairy Tail guild is not going to be easy for them... Is it possible for a crew to be embraced by such luck?_

With that the Admiral finished slurping his bowl of ramen, grabbed his coat and his katana-cane and made his way to meet with the guild's representative.

It was a usual day at the Fairy Tail guild. Mages were picking and choosing their contracts (one in particular seemed to never make up his mind), sitting down eating, laughing, having a good time. Though a few mages seemed to stand out more than others. Natsu and Gray were having their ususal arguement whilst Happy and Juvia were rooting for their counterparts. Lucy and Cana were sitting at the bar having girl talk ocasionally looking back towards Wendy and Romeo who were showing off their magic to each other. Levy was busy scholding Gajeel for his lack of table manners, Jet and Droy backing her up. Everything seemed incredibly calm until some familiar faces showed up at the large guild doors, with some unexpected company. "Master, Erza! Youre back, that seemed to have been a quick meeting." said Mirajane from behined the bar.

"Yeah that was pretty quick, and who the hell is the huge old dude with you?" Natsu added.

Erza quickly retaliated with a fist. "This "old dude" is Admiral Fujitora, a high ranking man from the World Government."

"The hells a World government? Never heard of anything other than the Magic Council." Natsu responded, rubbing the newlyfound bump on his head.

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"You have no need to understand these politics, It seems the Admiral deemed it necessary to include the entire guild in this situation."

Fujitora chuckled as he rumaged through his coat for the bounties. "Let me give most humble apology for bringing this burden upon you, but as you know, we marines hold no authority over Fiore." Fujitora placed the bounties over a nearby table, atrracting a small crowd. "These pirates, known as the 'strawhats' have caused much trouble in our area."

Monkey D Luffy: 500,000,000 Dead or Alive

'Pirate Hunter Zoro: 320,000,000 Dead or Alive

'Black Leg Sanji': 177,000,000 Alive Only

'God' Usopp: 200,000,000 Dead or Alive

'Cat Burglar' Nami: 66,000,000 Dead or Alive

'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper: 100 Dead or Alive

'The Devil Child' Nico Robin: 177,000,000 Dead or Alive

'Cyborg Franky': 97,000,000 Dead or Alive

'Soul King' Brook: 83,000,000 Dead or Dead (yohohoho)

"Wow look at all the zeros on these bounties" Lucy said, amazed a person could be worth so much. " I wouldnt have to pay rent for the rest of my life"

"More like you wouldnt have to live in that little apartment anymore" responded Cana," you could probably buy a a mansion with these rewards"

More comments murmured throughout the crowd about the bounties.

"who are these guys?""I wonder if theyre strong?""Is that a skeleton?""Aww look at the raccoon dog!""The black leg guy freaks me out""Check it out, an actual cyborg!""Those girls are way too cute to be pirates""why is a pirate hunter a pirate?

"So youre telling me that this "Luffy" kid is the captain? He looks like he couldnt hurt a fly." Gray said, finally speaking up."This Zoro guy looks way more dangerous, Id even say the Sanji guy looks stronger too."

Erza eyed the bounty for Zoro.

"Aye sir..." said happy, slightly confused as well.

"I would recommend you stray from underestimating any of these pirates, they have fended off hundred off capture attempts buy our forces. You could say theyre just as strong as they are blessed buy luck." warned the Admiral.

"Maybe these World Government guys arent so tough after all" Natsu said slightly leaning towards Lucy.

Fujitora quickly debunked this theory by slamming Natsu into the floor by increasing the gravity around him durastically, creating a small hole. Lucy fell back shocked to see that Natsu had seemingly dissapeared in a split second.

"AGGHH W-what the h-hell is th-is magicAGGHhh! yelled Natsu with whatever remaining strength he could muster. "I- c- cant friggen m-movee AGHHH"

"NATSUU!" Happy screamed in fear for his best friend.

Natsu began to force his way up, fighting the gravity to the fullest, only to be rejected by Fujitora, who easily increased the gravity, dropping him onto his back.

The entire guilds eyes were wide with amazement as one of Fairy Tails strongest was so easyily stopped by the Admiral, who hadnt even moved in the slightest.

"We in the Marines have plenty of strong skilled warriors in our ranks" Fujitora said, releasing his gravity powers. "Luck seems to not be on your side, so I say this with great importance, do not underestimate them!" Fujitora continued, as he dropped dice on the table, revealing a snake eyes.

"Tch" Natsu grunted, giving the oversized old man the coldest death stare he could while pulling himself out of his hole, with the help of Happy and Lucy.

"Amazing" said the tiny Master."I dont recall ever seeing such magical prowess in my lifetime."

"HEY OLD MAN, STOP PRAISING HIM! I COULDVE DIED!" Natsu yelled, spouts of fire bursting from his mouth.

Fujitora picked up the dice and tossed them back into its cup, and began making his way for the door where a few Marines were waiting. "The strawhats have more than likely docked away from any populated harbor, but I can assure you they will come into town to restock their supplies to continue their voyage. Please, do what you can to falter their path" Fujitora said, ignoring the recent events.

"AND YOU, DONT ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID" screamed Natsu, who waas currently being looked over by Wendy for any damage.

"Shut up already, youve gotta be pretty damn weak to complain about something like that" said Gray.

"Try me you icey bastard"

"Fine! Lets go right now flame for brains!

Erza ended their despute in a matter of seconds. "Please excuse their idiocy. We'll be sure to deliver justice to these wretched pirates once and for all, and put an end to their rain of terror!" The guild cheered happily in response, almost ready for anything... almost.

Fujitora slightly looked back and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. With that he left without another word.

Erza decided to take control of the situation whhile the guild was still listening."Alright everyone listen up, heres the plan. Team Natsu will seek out one of the weaker ones of the crew, we'll bring them back to the guild and interrogate them to get informationon the rest of the crew, as well as their ship's whereabouts."

"And if they dont talk?" Gajeel asked.

"Then we'll do it the old fashioned way by finding them, and subdueing them with our strength!" yelled Erza, gaining a grinn from Gajeel as well as cheering and chanting from the rest of the guild.

Elsewhere...

"AMAZIIINGGGGGG! IVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A HUGE ISLAND BEFOREE!" Screamed the Strawhat Captain, with stars in his eyes.

"You dumbass thats not an island, it has to be a continent judging by the size of it... ISNT THAT RIGHT NAMI SWAAAAAN~~~~" said the cook, Sanji while doing a quite inhuman noodle dance.

"Idiot" snored Zoro, as he slept against the Sunny's mast.

"Thats exactly correct, Sanji-kun." said Nami, making the cook incredibley happy." Apparently this place has just recently been found by the Marines, so we have no info on it other than its heavily populated."

"I believe this place hasnt been affiliated with the Goverment yet, so the Marines should be restricted from moving without the country's approval. " said the ships archaeologist.

"This truely is quite the spectacle, I wonder if they have picks for my guitar, using my fingers quite literally tears the skin off of them." said the Soul King himself, seemingly putting his face into an invisble cmaera, breaking the fourth wall ." Oh! not that I have any skin to begin with! yohohohohohoho!"

"Hopefully they have some shops for me to fix up my slingshot, Ive been needing parts here and there." God Usopp said to himself.

"OW, If you come across any cola that would be SUUUPER. Im gonna stay back on the Sunny and refuel, and repair, we never know when we'll need a SUPER getaway!" Replied the cyborg.

"Maybe they have some yummy cotton candy! Can I go on the island!?" yelled an incredibly hyped Chopper.

The Sunny neared the continent opposite to the side of the Fiore harbor. The crew went through the usual routine of docking the Sunny. They dropped anchor and tied up the sails. Franky dropped the ladder netting so the crew could get off the Sunny and return as they please. Nami began giving the allowance to those who were going onto the land with her. Luffy took his meat allowance and began to ready a slingshot." Oi Namee, take Zolo with you." Luffy said.

" Sure thing" Nami began,"and dont get yourself int-"

"YOSH" **GOMU GOMU NOOO SLINGSHOTTAAAAaaaaaaa**

With that Luffy was off the ship, and Nami let out a defeated sigh. "He never learns does he?" Usopp began slowly shaking his head with crossed arms, agreeing with Nami."Oi Zoroo wake uuuup!"

"Huh? Morning already?" Said the Swordsman, waking from quite the long nap. "Wait when did we get to an island?"

Usopp facepalmed, "Luffy told us to tell you to go with us onto the island"

"Haaaah? Just take dart brows, id rather stay on the ship."

Sanji busted out the kitchen in a heartbeat. "What did you say you damn Marimo?! Im busy cooking us dinner so take Nami Swan ~ and the rest of them onto land. AND DONT LET HER GET HURT OR ILL KILL YOU"

"Just her?" Usopp said with Chopper, sulking and plucking grass from the Sunnys lawn.

"Tch fine, might as well get my swords sharpened while im there." Said a defeated Zoro as he jumped over board onto shore.

Usopp, Nami, Zoro and Chopper walked unsuspectingly into an incredibly busy town, filled with markets and stores as far as the eye could see. "Amazing!" said Copper as he hopped off of Zoro's shoulder, "look at all the stores here!"

"Yosh" said Nami,"This'll be our meeting point, for the day, im going to go clothes shopping so have fun with the rest of the supplies" she said with a fake smile as she ran off into the crowd.

"AH wait I dont want to get the supplies!" screamed chopper as he ran off in another direction.

"Tch, Oi Usopp-..." Usopp was long gone. " OI USOPPP" Screamed a triggered Zoro, realizing he was the only one left. "Damnit, I guess I should hand my swords over to a shop then wait for them here."

Zoro walked into a swords shop that had a plethora of weapons from spears to broadswords to... _Lacrimas? what the hell are those?_ Thought Zoro. _Whatever I just need my swords sharpened, I could care less._ Zoro did a quick scan of their inventory to check if the weapons were in top quality so he could trust the shop. Then he caught sight of a woman in armor holding 2 katanas. _Something about her tells me shes strong..._ Zoro thought. She thanked the blacksmith and mentioned something about criminals in town. _Huh she must be some law enforcer_. The woman was so focused on her sword that she bumped into Zoro on her way out. "Oi pay attention where youre walking redhead." said Zoro.

"Sorry about that, I was just amazed at how different my sword feels after being reforged." she said, swinging her freshly tempered katana around carelessly. As soon as she was about to turn around to face the person she was talking to before a pink haired guy bursted through the door.

"ERZA! HAPPY SPOTTED A FEW OF THEM, LETS GOOO!" he screamed before running off after Happy. "Aye Sirrr!" How Natsu didnt notice Zoro is beyond me.

"What!? Thanks for your work Mr. Blacksmith!" she said as she ran off.

"Tch the hell is her problem?" said Zoro as he walked to the front counter.

"Hahaha those Fairy Tail mages are always like that runnin amuck" laughed the blacksmith.

"Mages? Whatever, I just need my three katana sharpened up, heres all the money I have."

"Thats more than enough mate, I'll even polish them for you. Come back in about an hour and theyll look and feel brand new."

"Good to know" said Zoro as he walked out the door waving behined him to the Blacksmith. "I'll put you up to it, then".

Elsewhere...

 _AGGHH what the hell is goin on? I cant see anything and I cant feel my kabuto on my back. I feel like im laying down on wood, and I can hear people moving around next to me, maybe 20-30? Yosh here we go-_

"OOOOIIIIIIII OII, WHOEVER IS OUT THERE, I HOPE YOU KNOW WHO YOURE DEALING WITH. IM THE LEGENDARY CAPTAIN USOPP, COMMANDER OF-"

"Usopp they already know everything about us"

"Yeah, they tricked me into following them for cotton candy, Hmph"

"Nami?! Choppa?!"

The bag was removed from the legendary God Usopp's head, revealing to him a beautiful scarlet haired woman, a pink haired kid with a blue cat,a blue haired girl with a white cat, and a frightened blonde girl wearing some skimpy clothing. He checked behined him to find his two comrades, both tied up. They seemed to be in some form of a huge cafeteria/lounge area. There was also a bar behined them with some fairly beautiful women, and some others having a chat. Now that he thought about it, all of the women here looked beautiful. _Good thing Sanji didnt come with us, he would be the first one down._ He inspected his surroundings in more detail, realizing majority of the people were acting like they werent even here, as if this was a normal occurance in this place. The Scarlet haired woman caught Usopp's attention with a cold metal fist. "USOPP" screamed his friends. Usopp slowly recovered from the unsuspecting blow and looked up to the armored woman.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, Welcome to Fairytail." She had quite the 'Zoro' type smile embedded onto her face." I have a few questions for you, 'God Usopp'." She held up the bounties for the three of them.

Tears began shamelessly flowing from the demigods eyes as he realized the situation he was in.

"Z-..z-z...ZORRRROOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

Zoro jumped up from his nap and let out a hefty sneeze. _the hell? Its not even cold_. It was nearly night time and none of his crew were back yet. _Where the hell are they, dont tell me they got lost._ Zoro got up and began to walk around the now empty market streets of Fiore. _Tch I waited an hour, got my katanas cleaned up, and took a 2 hour nap... Somethings u-_ Zoro slightly tilted his head to the right, barely dodging an ice arrow aimed for the back of his head. _Wait, Ice? Arrow? Its the middle of summer, the only person who could do that is..._ Zoro instantly unsheathed both his Shuusui and Kitetsu whilst twisting to meet an old enemy.

"AOKIJI YOU BAS-" It wasnt Aokiji "-tard?" Zoro turned to meet a half naked guy and what seemed to be his girlfriend.

"Im not an Aokiji... my name is Gray and I'm here to take you in on behalf of the Fairy Tail Guild."

"And how dare you call my beloved Gray a tard you Marimo!" Zoro grew a tick mark hearing that word.

"Juvia I dont think he meant ta-"

 **WATER NEBULAA**

Zoro easily cut through the water, splitting it straight down the middle. _Another Ice devil fruit? And since were there water devil fruits? If theyre logias then..._

"YOU'LL PAY FOR CALLING MY GRAY THAT YOU BASTARD"

"Listen, this isnt like me but I'm not in the mood to get in a fight right now." reasoned Zoro. "Im missing a few of my friends, so ive gotta prioritize or else an ero-chef will be on my ass for the rest of my life."

Gray decided to speak up, "we've defeated your friends and have taken them back to our guild, theyll probably be dead by morning so just do yourself a favor an-"

 **Ittoryuu: 36 Pound Phoenix!**

Gray quickly created a shield in front of himself.

 **Ice Make: ICE SHIELD**

"You fool, physical attacks wont hurt Juvia, Juvia is ma-" Juvia took the 36 pounds directly accross her chest causing her to fly back into a wall, knocking her out. Grays Ice Shield couldnt even handle the damage, shattering upon impact.

 _It worked._

"JUVIAAAAA"

 **Ice Make: ICE HAMMER**

Gray went in to cover for Juvia, who took enough damage to shatter his Ice Shield, which wasnt an easy thing to do. The only problem was he couldnt hit his enemy, not even once. _Youve gotta be kidding me, its like this bastard knows where im gonna strike next before I do!_ Zoro mindlessly bobbed and weaved through grays attacks, eyes closed, almost as if he wasnt motivated enough to fight against someone so weak. _Thats it!_ Gray had enough. _If youre so reliant on doging my attacks, I'll make it so you cant move at all._

 **Ice Make: ICE FLOOR**

The ice climbed up Zoro's legs holding him in place just as Gray came down with his gigantic ice hammer slamming it onto Zoro, who's eyes widened in suprise.

"YOU BASTAAARD" (*fx ice cracking). "What?" The ice shattered revealing Zoro simply holding up his fist. _He stopped my hammer just by punching it?_

Gray jumped back and tried to calm down. He turned back to check up on Juvia who was slumped against the wall. _Wait, she isnt bleeding? I couldve sworn he cut her. Didi he use the back of his bla-_

"Oi, pay attention" Zoro spoke up. Gray quickly looked back towards his opponent who was standing in an uncaring position, leaving his entire gaurd down.

"Dont tell me what to do asshole, and whats the point of trying to help me? If I were you I wouldve attacked when my back was turned"

"Heh, that wouldnt be any fun now would it?" A demon like smile took over his face, making the ice mage shudder. _What the hell is with this guy? He scares me more than Erza._

 _ **Ice Make: ICE LANCE**_

Ten ice lances shot out from behined Gray and charged directly at Zoro who was simply walking towards Gray, while side stepping the lances like it was childs play. _How is he reading my damn attacks, let alone finding good footing on my Ice Floor?_

 **Ice Make: ICE SWORD**

An Ice sword formed into Grays hand as he skated towards Zoro with an intent to kill, until he made eye contact with what he almost mistaked for a demon. _All I feel is bloodlust from this guy, almost like Juvia wasnt good enough so hes using me to compensate._ Zoro and Gray exchanged blows and parried attacks for what seemed to be an eternity. Gray was breathing hard and Zoro hadnt seemed serious at all. _Im putting all of my power into theses attacks and he looks bored. On top of that hes found out how to get a good footing on my ice floor._ "Are you mocking me? *panting* Is this fun to you damnit?"

"Haaah" Zoro sighed, " your girlfriend might be really hurt, better take her to your friends." he motioned at her with his sword.

"I dont need to be lectured BY A DAMN PIRATE, AND SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Gray charged full force towards Zoro.

Zoro slightly shook his head.

 **Itoruyuu: SHISHI SONSON**

Gray hit the ground, his Ice sword split in two.

"Tch, this is great, now i have to carry both of them. So which way to the hospital?"

Lucy and Wendy cringed at every punch Erza landed on the Strawhat pirate known as "God Usopp". It got so bad that the whole guild was actually quiet, and people were looking over their shoulders and watching. The Erza Scarlet herself was panting fairly hard herself, considering the pirate wouldnt talk at all. No one at the guild wanted to hit the girl, Nami, or hit the pet, chopper. So unfortunatley Usopp to the blunt of the interrogation.

"WHERE THE HELL *panting* IS YOUR DAMN SHIP" Erza yelled, embarassed she was loosing her breath against a tied up enemy.

"I-Inm Mot gnaa tll uuo enytingg inm gaw uthop, ds iz nthn" (Im not going to tell you anything, I am the God Usopp, this is nothing to me.)Usopp's very existence was beaten down to a pulp

"Chopper attempted to roll inbetween Erza and Usopp, "STOP IT! PLEASE HES HAD ENOUGH" Chopper cried, inbetween sobs as he sat in Nami's lap.

"Erza I think thats enough, hes on his last limbs and I doubt hes gonna start talking anytime soon" Lucy suggested.

"Heh, this bastard is tough and loyal, I'll give him that. I figured they wouldnt talk." I guess its time to head out look for em ourselves, gihee" Gajeel said, as he slammed his twon iron clubs together. Levy rolled her eyes.

"Hah my ass! Not if we get to them first! Right Team Natsu!?" Paraded Natsu

"Aye Sir!" agreed Happy.

"Huh wait, wheres Gray and Juvia at?

"I helped find the green guy! They probably already have him down and are bringing him here right n-"

(*fx huge sword slash sound thing goes through door.)

Erza felt the compressed air from the slash slam into her back as she was about to throw another punch at Usopp. This sent her flying into a wall behined the wall.

"ERZAAA!"

The entire guild didnt even register what had just happened. A few more slashes cut through the door causing it to fall over in a cloud of dust and smoke. Two familiar bodies were tossed through the improvised door.

"GRAAAY, JUVIAAAA" Screamed the guild in unison.

Erza climbed over what was left of the bar to see her best guild mates unconscious.

"Who in the hell?" said Natsu and Erza in perfect unison. Lucy and Wendy also snapped out of theyre shock and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm guessing this isnt a hospital." said an unknown silhouette.

"WHO WOULD BLOW UP THE DOOR TO A HOSPITAL?!" Screamed any sensible person on the planet.

Nami, Chopper and Usopp all looked up recognizing the voice. "You can have those two, I just need my crewmates back or else my Captain'll get pissed off." The silhouette emerged from the smoke.

"ZORRROOOOOOO!"DDDOOOOOROOOOOOOO!" Cried the weakling trio"

"Hes Pirate Hunter Zoro!"" It says hes worth 320,000,000!"" Did Gray and Juvia try to take him alone!?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Roared Erza, reinstating control. "Now isnt the time for that. Hes just a mere pirate, he ca-"

"Oi Usopp" said Zoro, effectively cutting off Erza causing her to generate a tick mark, "who did that to you?" Usopp tilted the end of his crooked nose towards Erza, Nami and Chopper following suit. "I'll pay them back double, just sit tight. I'll you outta here quickly."

"Quickly you say?" Erza retorted, "I doubt you ca-"

 **FIRE DRAGON...**

 **WIND DRAGON...**

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF DAMNIT. Wait Natsu, Wendy we're in the guild!" _Shit, fire and wind is going to cause some serious damage!_

 **ROAAAARRRRRR!**

A huge fire ball shot from Natsu's mouth, big enough to take down 100 men, charged straight towards Zoro with the intent to melt. Wendy tried to reduce her roar in as much as possible after hearing Erza's warning, but what goes in must come out. "Yosh" said Natsu with a huge grin as the two dragon styles mixed. "Im so sorry!" Wendy squealed, ashamed she couldnt hold her roar back.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE GUILD?!" Screamed all of Fairy Tail.

"WAIT GRAY AND JUVIA!" screamed Levy. Natsu's heart nearly dropped when he realized Gray and Juvia were right next to Zoro.

Yet Zoro had a seemingly small grin on his face,

 **Niitoryuu, OOO TATSUMAKI**

Zoro's attack redirected and combined the dragonslayers attack creating a fire tornado, spitting flames throughout the guilds ceilling, causing support beams to set on fire, as well as most of the tables/flooring.

"EVERYONE DO YOUR BEST TO HANDLE THE FIRES WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THE PIRATE! AND NATSU, NO FIRE." Ordered Erza, leaving the stronger mages to deal with Zoro.

"Guys wait! We need to get Gray and Juvia out of the crossfire!" warned Wendy.

"Oi" Zoro beckoned,"If you want them back, come get them" He sheathed his blades and sat on what was left of the door, closing his eyes.

"What game is the bastard tryna play." muttered Gajeel."Hes either incredibly honorable or just plain stupid."

"Now thats what I call a MAN" added Elfman.

Wendy began running for the two mages. " Wendy wait you cant trust him!" yelled Carla. But Wendy ignored her anyways. "Don't worry Carla!" Happy reasured, " I'll bring her ba-" Pantherlily brushed passed him chasing towards Wendy.

Wendy's small frame allowed her to weave through the burning lumber scattered throughout the guild with ease.

"Oi" Zoro said with his eye closed, "what are you waiting for? If you take too long i'll kill you."

"But you wont do that" replied Wendy while attempting to drag an unconcious Juvia and Gray.

"Oh?" Zoro opened up his eye and placed his hand on his Wado, "And what makes you so sure about that?" He began to unsheath the Katana.

"Wendy!" Pantherlily yelled pulling out his greatsword, jumping over Gajeel and the obstacles in his path.

"Because you dont seem like a bad guy at all, you only want to help your friends, thats what anyone would do" said Wendy, with an accepting smile on her face.

Zoro smiled "Thinking like that'll get you killed, kid." He took his hand off his Katana and closed his eyes again.

"HAAAAAAAGGGHHHH" Pantherlily roared as he brought his blade down to Zoros neck, only to stop an inch away from it, realizing he hadnt moved an inch even when facing almost certain death. "Youve got balls to trust an enemy to not kill you in this situation"

Zoro stayed silent.

"Lily I kinda need your help here... please." said Wendy as she struggled to pull the two to safety.

"Ah sorry about that" replied Lily as he picked up both of them with ease and lugged them back, looking over his shoulder every few feet.

As soon as the injured were out of the way Elfman went into a Lion beast soul and charged at Zoro with all his might, slamming his sharp claws onto Zoro, who was barely able to block the attacks, not having time to counter because of Elfman's increased spead. His arrogance got the best of him and he pulled back to sat a few words. "Youre pretty good for keeping up with me in this form, lets settle this like ME-"

 **Itoruyuu...**

Elfman's eyes widened as his instincts told him to run instead of fight, quickly switching to a defensive beast soul.

 **DAISHINKENN!**

Elfman took the atatck head on, but was able to land a hail mary atack onto Zoro with his reptile tail embedding reptile flakes into his arm, before being flung towards the back of the guild, while a large crack in the ground followed him, splitting the ground apart.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy? What magic is he using to cause so much damage with just a katana?" asked several guild members who nearly got caught in the attack.

"Guys lets just focus on the fire!" yelled Lucy, amazed someone made it this far into the guild without dieing. "Please work!" she said to herself.

 **Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!**

Nothing happened.

"OF ALL THE TIMES YOURE BUSY ITS WHEN I REALLY NEED YOU!" Yelled a frustrated Lucy, as the rest of the guild facepalmed at the same time.

Bisca and Alzack decided to give cover for Lissana to nab Elfman and take him to safety. Unfortunately the more accurate their shots were, the easier it was for Zoro to block, and doge the incoming magic rounds being fired at him. "What the hell is with this guy? I cant land a damn shot!" screamed the confused couple. Zoro quickly sent four slashes at the them, two to slice their weapons, and two with the back of his blade to hit them hard enough to put them out of the fight.

 **IRON DRAGONS CLUB!**

Gajeel didnt give Zoro any time to recover from the hell fire from Bisca and Alzack. He launched the attack from a distance, making sure to not get close to the swordsman. Zoro predicted the attack, doging as it kept going past Zoro and through the guild wall behined him. Gajeel then swiped the club towards Zoro, slamming into him full force, but also slamming through the guild wall behined them causing it to collapse, encouraging the roof to cave inwards. Unexpectedly, Zoro began running alongside Gajeels Iron club, cutting through it while following it to its source.

"Shit! He can cut through my iron like its butter?" Zoro began closing the distance, splitting Gajeels club in half. _Son of a bitch, hes moving so fast I cant retract my arm fast enoough._ As he was about to use a Iron dragon Roar, Levy covered his mouth, advising that it probably wasnt the safest thing to do. Thankfully Pantherlilly moved in for the assist, preemptively stopping Zoro from advancing towards Gajeel.

"About damn time you joined in Lily! Any closer and I'd lose my damn arm!" Lily had to ignore his bantering, as Zoro's strength was formidable, even to an Edolas worrior as himself. After mustering up enough magical strength, he quickly focused his power to his sword extending it and taking Zoro with it, slamming him back towards the entrance of the guild, oblitorating yet another wall of the guild.

"Guys stop attacking full force! If you do anymore damnge, the front half of the guild is gonna get turned to rubble!" Levy warned "Learn to hold back a little!"

"We're trying but this bastard isnt giving us much of a choice!" responded the Iron Dragon and his Cat. With Lily's magic power reduced significantly, he poofed into a small cat, an ran back towards Levy who was feeding Gajeel Iron.

"Huh where the hell am I?" said Gray, wincing at a pain in his shoulder. "At the Guild, that Zoro guy did a number on you and Juvia." Said Happy.

"Actually hes perfectly fine, so is Juvia, aside from a few bruises here and there."said Wendy, getting quite the suprising reaction out of the group.

"Yes, it seems that pirate had chosen not to kill the two and must have used the back of his blade, explaining the heavy bruising on the two." added Carla as she looked over their bodies.

"SEE I told you we werent bad pirates!" Exclaimed Chopper, who rolled overtowards Gray and Juvia. "We dont have any need to hurt any of you! I'm a doctor as well! At least let me tend to Usopp!"

"Not bad pirates?! Do you see what hes doing to our guild?" screamed Lucy.

"But if you can untie me, I can create a rain cloud inside and put out the fires out!" persuaded Nami.

Erza turned around with a raging fire behined her (literally), "We wont negotiate with the likes of you pirates!"

"Okay we're sorry!" squirmed a frightened Copper and Nami.

Erza then requiped into Heavens Wheel and aimed nearly fifty swords at the lone swordsman, who had recovered and began walk through the burning tables and carpets of the guild.

"Erza don't" Coughed Gray, who had Wendy tending to his bruises,"its a waste of time, he has some wierd ability to see where you'll attack."

"Gray, you know better than to underestimate my strength." Erza replied. She turned around and gave a reassuring smile,"He wont be walking over our guild for long." As she turned around she caught Zoro's eye, who stopped moving, seemingly waiting for her to attack. _What a fool, prepare to seal your fa-_ Then she thought she felt something cold stab her in the gut, 3, 6, no, 9 times. _What is this? How are there three of him? And when did he-?_ She looked up to see a single Zoro standing in front of her. _Why dont I feel pain? I can see nine katanas embedded in me... how did he -_ She dropped to her knees, eyes wide. Zoro looking down on her.

"Oh? You seemed strong, this weak will of yours doesnt suit you well." said Zoro. _Why cant I move?_ He began to cross his swords around her neck like a scissor. _Where did he get two more katana?_ She looked down to notice not a single sword in her. _What? I couldve sworn-_ "This is for hurting my my crew". She looked up to his face. _Is he smiling? Only a demon could enjoy such horror-!_

(*fx insert cutting of a persons head noise)

"Erza...?" Lucy asked worriedly. The fifty weapons she was brandishing hit the ground, and she requipped without her armor. _Thats odd, she normally hates being without her armor..._ Then she dropped to her knees, eyes wide and pupils dialated. "ERZA!" screamed Lucy. Natsu and happy grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her rapidly. "OOII ERZZAAA WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU HURT?" Screamed Natsu. Everyone had a worried look on their face, then as if on que, some of the weaker ones in the guild dropped unconscious. _Whats going on, I cant breathe?_ Lucy clenched her chest, she began to loose consciousness. At the same time Natsu pinched her arm, causing her to come back to reality breathing heavily. Then the thought dawned on her, the Fairy Queen, strongest Female Mage in Fairy Tail, the Scarlet Knight, dropped to her knees and didnt even put up a fight. Lucy thanked Natsu for snapping her out of whatever just happened, and turned her attention to Erza. _She looks like shes seen a ghost... what just happened to us?_

"Thats the most severe killer intent I've ever felt in my life" said Gajeel, slightly panting "It wasnt even directed at me and I almost forgot to breathe" He was cradling an unconcious Levy, while Lily was holding an unconscious Wendy, Carla and Happy.

"That... was him thinking about killing us?..." Lucy asked as she watched the swordsman close the distance.

Zoro simply walked towards Erza and her team without even looking at them. Natsu and Gajeel got ready to fight. At least until Lucy spoke up in a timid voice "Guys... please just stop."

Natsu confusingly replied "Luce what're you talking about? We can t-"

"Please just let him take his friends and leave! Have you not looked around?! We cant even fight him without risking the rest of the guild let alone its members!"

"Then we'll push him back outside and handle em there!" He awaited an 'aye sir!' until he realized Happy wasnt exactly conscious.

"Then what are we going to do about all this?"

Natsu and the rest looked around. The guild was still ablaze, mages who werent affected were doing their best to contain the fire, but with the lack of help, the fire began to spred through the ceiling. Elfman, Bisca, Alzak, even Juvia and Gray were out for the count. Then it hit him, he took out Erza without even moving. They didnt have a chance without going all out without risking destroying the entire guild.

Zoro minded his own buisness and cut Nami, Usopp, and Chopper loose. They then made their way past the frozen mages, who were just now realizing the damage done to the guild was their own doing, and were rushing to help their comrades. As soon as they were about to leave the Guild, Zoro turned around and placed a third katana in his mouth. At the same time Erza came to, feeling the threat of iminent danger.

 **Santoruyuu...**

"Zoro what are you doing?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Im not letting them get away with hurting Usopp the way they did. And who knows if they try and chase us?" Replied Zoro, in a cold dead tone. He assumed a stance that could destroy an entire island if needed.

"Zoro you know thats not n-" she turned and saw a barely alive Usopp hanging over Chopper's shoulder (hes in beast point). She turned back to Zoro, " Just... make it quick" and began to run out the guild doors.

 **1080 pound...**

Erza brushed past Lucy and made a B-line towards zoro as she requipped her adamantine armor to try and block the attack. "YOU BASTARD DONT YOU DARE!"

 **CANO-**

"ZOOOLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a rather familiar voice. "DONT DO IIIIITTT! WAAIIIIIIIIIIIAIIAIAIAIIIIT!"

"Haaaah?" said a confused Zoro as he stopped his attack. Erza slowed to a stop as well, just as confused as Zoro. "Oi, you cant just disappear for a day then decide to come back now of all times."

Luffy limped through the door looking like he just fended off a Yonko by himself, while being supported by a rather kind looking woman with white hair who looked rather shocked at the current state of the guild.

"These people arent the bad guys! Their ACES FRIENDSSS!" He screamed with a huge smile.

As if on que the 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates walked through the doors carrying a rather small old man on his back, with an awkward smile on his face.

"Haha, long time no se- HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUILD!"

"Huh? oh I- "

"WAIT ACE?!" screamed a heavily confused Chopper Nami and Zoro.

"AAAAHHHHHH ZOLLOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIS FRIENDS!?" scolded Luffy.

"IM TRYING TO SAVE OUR TRIO OVER HERE FROM THEM WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, can you guys fix it then?"

" Y-yeah sure" said the crew.

As ordered by his captain, Zoro sent flying slashes into the burning support beams, slamming them onto the ground. Usopp shot multiple heavy duty plants that grew up towards the ceiling as temporary supports for the ones that were destroyed. Chopper switched to horn point and helped rake the burning lumber into a large pile for Nami to use her rain tempo on. After a few hefty hours of playing firefighter, the guild was saved... for the most part.

Ace handed over Makarov to Mira, who hurriedly brought her over to Wendy to heal his wounds. At the same time Chopper was checking over Luffy with the same goal in mind.

"MASTER! WHAT HAPPENED" yelled some guild members.

"So Ace, the hell is going on? Last time I heard about you, you didnt exactley survive..." asked Zoro who exchanged a friendly piratey handshake with Ace.

"Ah well *begins snoring*" (Look up some ace comes back through Edolas story then come back here lmao)

"HE FELL ASLEEP" screamed the Strawhats.

"Yeah its great isnt it?! Not only Sabo but now Ace is back too! shishishishi" said Luffy.

"WAIT SABO!?" Ace instantly woke up shaking Luffy who was just picking his nose.

"AAHH WAIT HES NOT HEALED YET HE'LL DIE" screamed a franatic Chopper.

"shishishi I'll tell you about it later, its an awesome story!"

"Oi Ruffie, what exactly were you doing this whole time?" said Zoro, who basically spoke what everyone was thinking.

"Oh I was fighting the little old man. He's really strong!, If he wasnt super old I'd probably be dead right now shishishi"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" responded the guild, seeing the master's condition was slightly worse than Luffy's.

"Tch, taking all the fun for yourself." retorted Zoro.

"You did enough damage here, Zoro..." Nami said as she patted him on the back, while Robin chuckled at the scene.

"Oi choppa, I think I'm fine, can you go help Aces friends instead? I think they need it more than me" said Luffy, giving an unconditional order.

"You can count on me!" as he ran over to the guilds side.

"The rest of the crew are on their way, theyre bringing supplies to help fix the place."said Nami to Ace.

"That sounds great! I'll go tell the rest of them right now." Ace replied as he ran off to his guild.

The situation had deescalated extremely quickly from the time Luffy told Zoro to stop his rampage of the guild. The rest of the Strawhat crew arrived and began to help rebuild the guild hall. Brook was providing entertainment, Sanji was helping Mira (much to his happiness) cook and serve food to the guild, and Franky was working with Elfman and Lisanna to rebuild whatever was destroyed. Robin and Levy were talking book talk, Wendy and Chopper were treating the wounded, and Lucy and Nami was sitting with the rest of Team Natsu, both sides apologizing for what happened. Luffy Ace and Zoro were all catching up on lost history.

"Oi Zoro, you should go apologize to Aces friends, you hurt alot of them alot" said Luffy in a wierdly sensible tone.

"I could say the same for you 'captain'" Zoro said after giving a good chuckle.

"Jokes on you because I have ace to vouch for me shishishi"

"Yeah yeah, I guess its time for me to suck up my pride and try to repent" Zoro replied before chugging his, and Luffy's sake.

"Thanks Zoro, I appreciate it." Ace said while handing him his jug. Zoro simply downed Aces offering and made his way to the rest of the guild members, who happened to be grouped up.

Zoro marched with his head as high as he could keep it, which wasnt realy high at all. He walked up to where Team Natsu was sitting along with their wounded, and recieved some severe glares, some even flinched at his presence. Erza wasnt with them. Nami felt like she knew what was coming so she decided to leave the table and the swordsman to himself. He slowly made eye contact with every single person at the table, leaving him standing there awkwardly in silence. Few people were confused as to what he was doing, some completely understood. He then pulled his katana from his sash, laid them onto the ground, dropped to his knees, and bowed his head as low as it could go.

"Im sorry for the damage that Ive dealt to you and youre friends and your uh... guild? And I ask that you forgive me, and my crew for putting you through this trouble." pleaded Zoro, something he definitely wasnt used to.

"Wow, hes never done that before." Chopper said, amazed Zoro had a shred of sympathy in his heart.

"What an honorable swordsman." said Brook, playing the appropriate music for the scene.

"Oi Marimo! Speak for yourself idiot, youre the only one who messed up." yelled Sanji from the bar. This earned a few laughs from both sides. Yet Zoro didnt even flinch. People began wondering if they were a pirates at all, since pirates normally dont apologize.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA" laughed all of Team Natsu including the guild. "Of course we forgive you!" said Natsu. "Half the damage caused was our fault! anyways hehehe"

Zoro slightly picked up his head with a confused stupid look on his face. Lucy leaned towards him, ignoring the laughter. "Yeah theyre kinda a wierd bunch"

"Aye Sir" said the blue cat, agreeing with Lucy. "This kinda stuff happens all the time here, usually not as terrifying and bad, but we're used to it!"

"Although it is quite the amount of damage for one person, you truely are worth your bounty." said Carla.

"Tch yeah whatever, I couldve taken him if I wasnt holding back so much." said Natsu, crossing his arms.

"Yeah yeah we all believe you" said an unimpressed Lucy, while patting his shoulder.

"Oww now thats Suuuper, you dont see Zoro bow his head to anyone... actually I dont think I've ever seen him do something like that before." Franky said as he and Elfman were doing patch work on the door.

"I can tell that this man is truely the defenition of a man, man." Elfman said as he finally hammered in the last nail with his non bandaged arm. You know some of our guild members could learn from a man like hi-"

(Insert Door that was just fixed getting blown apart again by raging redhead soud fx*)

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAARRRDDDDDDDDDD, I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Erza screamed out of pure rage as she bursted through the guild doors in her fairy armor. Erza charged at Zoro who was still kneeling in forgiveness to the guild members.

"ERZA WAIT!""DONT DO ITTTTT WE ALREADY FORGAVEE HIM!" They shouted, but it was too late, as Erza's speed was formidable, even to the strongest of swordsmen. By the time they said the last words of their sentances she was at his throat with one of the most elegant, yet deadly katanas in her arsenal.. Yet they were at a stand still because in the blink of an eye Zoro was as well at her throat with the Wado Ichimonji, a sword in itself, is the most elegant yet deadly swords in his arsenal. "You destroy my guild, hurt my friends "AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE HIM? Not even adding the fact the he ruined my pride as a warrior!" Erza yelled.

Wendy hid behind a frightened chopper, who was hiding behind a frightened Nami, who was using an injured usopp as a riot shield.

This is worse than when she had her first picnic ruined!" Wendy squealed.

Gray and Juvia quickly jumped to push Erza as far back as possible.

"Erza chill! (lol) Theres no need to take this out on them anymore! No one was seriously hurt, and theyre even fixing the Guild themselves!" Gray persuaded, to no avail.

"Yes, please calm down! His only intent was to save his friends, doing exactly what any of us would do!" Added Juvia, as the their feet were grinding on the floor while Erza seized to stop."

Cana put down her barrel and jokingly said what everyone was thinking "Well to be fair you did beat the crap out of his Usopp friend pretty bad" Nami helped Usopp throw a quick peace sign.

"SHUT UP, I DONT WANT TO HEAR SUCH NONSENSE, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THIS DAMNED SWORDSMAN" Nami slowly lowered Usopps arm.

Erza quickly shoved Gray and Juvia away from her, knocking them into nearby tables. Others tried to get up and stop her, but what happened next was a mystery, as her speed was so fast no one had time to react, except Zoro. They were both inches away from each others faces yet again, blades pressed up against each others necks, both drawing the faintest amount of blood. "Oi Oi" Sanji said, dropping his cooking utencils. Nobody on either sides made a move, there was so much killer intent in the air that some forgot to breathe. Sanji's left leg was currently bursting in flames ready to kill the Marimo for drawing a womans blood with a blade, until Luffy shot him a look that only the captain could do, ordering Sanji to stand down.

Zoro then decided to speak up. "My captain might've told me to suck up my pride and beg for forgiveness, but I dont remember him telling me to _die_ for it." He stared coldly into her eyes and leaned his blade into her neck, and she did the same, drawing blood from both sides. So deep in fact, that if either of them spoke another word, or swallowed out of nervousness, it could mean death. Yet both swordsmen kept their cool, and after a 3 minute staring contest, the two pulled back in the slightest, and Erza whispered something to him. Both sides pulled back, sheathed their swords, and left the guild.

"Im going for a walk" Zoro waved behined him to his crew, "I'll try to not get lost." as he walked out the back door.

"I'll come back in a bit guys." Erza said to her comrades with a smile as she requipped into her normal armor, leaving through the door she recently destroyed.

Erza sat in an open, empty area in the mountains overlooking the small town. It was a quiet night and the only things audible were owls and crickets. The wind blew ever so gently stirring up nearby leafs scattered across the floor.

"Its about time you got here." Erza said. "What happened, got lost?"

"Tch, not even close. Someone gave me shit directions." said Zoro, as he approached from an entirely different direction than the town.

"I think its time we settle this dispute once and for all, I want you to duel me, Erza Scarlet in a battle to the death."

"I dont remember us having a dispute, I already apologized to the entire guild and you saw that. Anyways I dont kill people... anymore. My captain isnt a fan of that." replied Zoro, as he thought back to the events of Whiskey Peak.

"I think you know our dispute. You, did something to me, rendering me useless to my guild, and forever tarnishing my pride as a Fairy Tail mage."

"And you almost beat my friend to death, or did the thought of me killing you make you forget?" Zoro gave a slight smirk.

Erza's fists tightened greatly at the comment,and requipped her sword into her hand. "Fine, then let us simply have a friendly duel, until one of us dies."

Zoro's smirk turned into a huge smile. "Heh, regardless I cant deny a swordsman a fight, especially when I can feel the adrenaline in the air." He tied his bandana around his head, and shrugged off his kimono, letting it drape over his haramaki.

Erza blushed at the sight. "W- wait, what are you doing?! Why are you undressing?" She was fairly taken back.

"It just helps with mobility when im getting serious." Zoro said, as he removed his the kitetsu and the Shuusui from their sheaths."Heh, youre acting like I just crushed your cherry"

 _Hes right, why am I so taken back by this? Ive seen gray naked plenty of times, but Im affected now of all times?_. Erza gave a small grin as an idea popped into her mind. She requipped into her daring seduction armor, and watched her opponent give the usual reaction.

"OOOOOIIIII Oi Oi oioioi! What the hell are you wearing!" screamed Zoro, who quickly looked away, a small river of blood pouring from his nose.

Back at the guild Sanji's eyes widened as his head shot up, nostrils flared while he was cooking and made eye contact with brook, who was giving him that same look. "Sanji-kun, is something the matter? Mira asked, concerned.

"Oh its nothing Mira-swan" Sanji reasurred. _I just feel like... im missing something truely amazing._

Erza tilted her frame in all the right directions. "Whats wrong? You act like youve never seen a woman before." Said a sly Erza, as she smiled at the reaction.

Zoro slowly tried to look back at his opponent, only to have blood spray from his nose as he panicked to stop it. _Wait what? This cant be happening, Robin and the Witch always wear this stuff, and of all times I react like that damn cook._

"Tch, cut the shit. This is supposed to be a duel, not a strip tease." Zoro said, hardening the look on his face.

"Hmm so you except defea- KYAAA" she fell onto her side as Zoro took the first swing at her. _How is he able to attack in his condition._ She looked up to see Zoro with his bandana covering not only his hair, but his eyes as well. He also sported the dual tissue paper nose plug, something hed seen Sanji use on multiple occasions. "Hm, it seems youre smarter than you look." She shot up to her feet and requipped her black wing armor. "Fine, enough playing games, let us start this fight."

Zoro slowly peaked under his bandana, making sure she checked into a more suitable armor. "Well its not like you covered what you were supposed too, but at least you finally want to fight." He said, re adjusting his bandana, and resheathing his shuusui, choosing to only use the Sandai Kitetsu.

The two finally began to clash swords, Zoro with his Kitetsu, and Erza with her Black Wing sword. Erza having the higher ground thanks to her flight ability, was putting a heavy offense on Zoro, forcing him to fall into a defensize position. As Erza began to drive Zoro into a corner, he quickly rolled under her into a nearby forest, hiding him from her sight.

 **Ittoruyuu: 36 Pound Phoenix!**

Erza noticed the attack last second, and used her wings to defend the attack, shredding them to pieces. Her lack of wings caused her to plummet towards the forest floor. But she wasnt going down that easily.

 **Reqipp: Flight Armor!**

She requipped into an armor that resembled a cheetah, a very revealing cheatah. She landed on the ground in the manner that a cat would, suffering no damage and proceeded to make her way to a dumbfounded Zoro, who was already lost in the woods.

"What the hell is with this place? All these trees look the same."

Zoro walked aimlessly in the moon lit forest, circling the same tree for the last seven turns. Then suddenly the tree slid off of its stump revealing a woman wearing cheatah print clothing. As soon as Zoro made eye contact with her, she seemingly disappeared with a speed that would rival a gear second Luffy. _Shit, I knew that outfit wasnt for show._ Zoro's refined haki abilities allowed him to keep up with her movements as she dashed aroundfrom tree to tree, circling him. At least until she picked up the speed. _Damnit how much faster can she go?!_ Then suddenly she stopped on a branch within the shadows, looking down at Zoro.

As fate would have it, all the trees she came in contact with were cut down all hitting the ground at once, creating a large dust cloud. Then in a matter of seconds, it got quiet, so quiet in fact that if Zoro couldnt sense her presence, he wouldve thought she left. Then she attacked. _Left!_ Zoro put up his sword to parry the attack, and saw her come into view, until she disappeared and reappeared to his right, clawing at his arm and dissapearing into the dust. _Shit, she can move fast enough to negate my defense?_ Zoro tensed up, realizing the situation was under her control.

"My friends gave me a heads up that you had some special sixth sense to predict ones movements." said Erza from afar. "But it seems that ability is useless if you cant keep up with my speed."

 **SONIC CLAW!**

Zoro removed a second katana and used it to widen his defense. Before he knew it, Erza was on the offense again, attacking from any and every angle she could, clawing at his body when he showed an opening. He was having a hard time blocking and parrying her light, yet elusive attacks.

"Tch, this is getting annoying." Zoro said, tired of being clawed up by a cosplay cheetah.

 **Niitoruyuu: O TATSUMAKI!**

Zoro created a large tornado, timed perfectly to where Erza got sucked up in it as well. The dust and trees were carried away from it as well, clearing the battlefield from any obstructions.

"Shit! A tornado?" Erza said to herself.

 **Wind God Armor!**

Erzas wind armor negated the attacks of wind, bringing her safely to the ground as the raging tornado continued around her, ravaging the forest.

"Haah? Youre pretty damn convenient to have that many cards up you're sleeves, I wouldnt be suprised if you had one for when you cook too." said an annoyed Zoro.

Erza cursed inwardly considering she actually did own a requip for cooking food. "Shut it you bastard! If you want to use wind attacks, I'll show you one!"

 **Wind Manipulation!** (I'm not sure if she actually says that or not)

The wind around Zoro began picking up, causing him to begin sliding back. _This is really starting to get annoying._ He began pushing towards her slowly, step by step until he got the hang of it. Zoro began moving faster and faster until he was sprinting against her wind attacks. _How in the hell is he sprinting against my wind? Its moving at least at a hundred miles per hour!_ "To what extent is this man's strength?" she said to no one.

 **Ichi Gorilla-Ni Gorilla...**

The size in both Zoros biceps increased tremendously. _Damnit I shouldnt have asked- wait, what is this magic? Am I seeing Harambe behined him?_

 **TWO GORILLA SLASH!**

Two large flying slashes caught Erzas defense as she attempted to block it with with her wind sword. The attack was two slashes too many as her gaurd was broken and she recieved two semi deep slashes. _Agh, I guess it couldve been worse._

 **Ittoruyuu: Follow up Stimulus Strike!**

 _Shit!_ The following attack nearly caught her off gaurd as she blocked the attack, wincing at the paing from the two cuts.

"Oh?" Zoro smiled, noticing the wounds, "Looks like I got you pretty good." Erza struggled, realizing his brute strength was easily overpowering her. As soon as she was about to loose balance, she manipulated the wind to hit Zoro from behind, throwing him over her shoulder as she requipped.

 **Heaven's Wheel!**

Erza flew into the air as she summoned an amazing Three hundred requipped swords and spears, all of which directed at her opponent. As Zoro recovered, he looked back and was greeted with a familiar sight. _Damnit, thats what she was going to use back at the guild, and theres no catching her off gaurd this time._ Erza smiled seeing the suprised look on his face. "Now that we're not in my guild, I wont have to hold back to a mere fifty swords. I wish you luck using that sixth sense to dodge such an attack." She realeased all three hundred swords at Zoro, making sure none of them strayed off target, and focusing all her magic into fine tuning her telekenisis.

Who said anything about doging?" Zoro looked up, and took an offensive stance. Erzas eyes widened.

 **Niitoruyuu: 720 Pound Phoenix!**

Seven hundred and twenty pounds of sharpened, densified compressed air soared towards the heavens, obliterating and scattering Erza's three hundred swords. The attack continued towards her, as she quickly requipped her adamantine armor, even then it still barely missed her by mere inches. Much to her suprise, the concussive aftershock cracked the shield. This sent her flying towards the ground, hitting it full force creating a small crater in the ground. _He was able to crack my strongest defense by 'nearly' hitting it?_ Her armor requipped itself to her simple Heart Cruz armor. Erza lied on her back as she watched the attack slice through a heavy rain cloud that had recently begun forming over the town, splitting it in two and revealing the moon light.

"Damn, guess I missed." said Zoro, katana resting on his shoulder.

Erza was too in shock to move from her newly crafted crater. "I dont understand. I was able to stop that attack the first time you used it. *panting* Why would you hold back like that?"Zoro walked past her and resheathed his blades.

"I'd say we're done here." He said as he walked towards the town.

"Not yet", she said as she got up, panting from using too much magic energy in her last attack. "Theres no way im letting it end this way. I might have lost my magic energy, *panting* but theres no way I'll loose my will to fight."

Zoro mentally smiled, admiring her bitter strength to the end. "I promise I wont hold back"

Erza smiled as she rquipped out of her armor, and into some simple baggy red pants, and a makeshift sports bra. "Thanks, You better not." she said confidently,as she readied her two katana. Zoro unsheathed all three katana, and infused his armament haki into all three before placing one in his mouth. _Three swords? And theyre coated black? Just how much were you holding back?_

 **"Eight seas and Nine Mountains"** Zoro began to spin the two katana in his hands.

Erza made her move, speed was most definitely on her side.

 **"Theres nothing I cant cut!"**

Erza was closing the gap quickly, a sure fire determination in her eyes.

 **Santoruyuu OGI: SANZEN SEKAII!**

A bright flash of white appeared as the two landed their attacks. They were now at a stand still, backs facing each other. What felt like hours were mere seconds. Neither one moved, attempting to hold their pride together. A gust of wind accompanied the two. Once the wind had passed, it took the blades of Erza's katana with it, split straight down the middle. Once the blades hit the ground, a spray of blood tore out of Erza's torso, dropping her to the ground. Zoro turned around and walked up to her as he resheathed his blades. As soon as the last katana secured itself with a clank, Zoro felt the unexpected. A multiple small, yet deep gashes appeared over his body, blood was pouring out of each one. _What? When did her blades even come into contact with me? I could have sworn I cut them before she even crossed me._ Zoro found a few small daggers laid out around her body. _She must have 'requipped' them in as soon as I cut through her blades. The initial attack was just a distraction._ Zoro looked down at Erzas unconcious body to find multiple layers of shattered adamantine shielding around her. _She mustve used up the last of her energy to put up a defense and offense in the blink of an eye. Even I know that was no easy feat._ Zoro cracked a smile as he lifted up her body and carried her back to the guild. _That shit cook is gonna kill me when he sees her._

Aight I think i'll end it right here, sorry if I made any FT members seem really weak, especially Gray and Juvia lol. I know theyre a helluva lot stronger than how I made them look (especially Juvia lol) but I wouldve made Zoro win regardless, so it wouldve been a shit ton of writing on my part to have them do a unison raid n shit so I held off. If ever I get bored I might go back and add more to their fight scene. Untill then itll have to stay the way it is.

 _ **Some authors notes if you care,**_

Regarding the Zoro vs Erza fight, I thought it was pretty respective to each others power levels/fighting spirit. I wanted to make sure I had them in a situation where neither one could pull the "nakama" card, so I had them do a 1v1 on rust friendly duel. Zoro cracking her adamantine armor without actually hitting it was just me being biased lol. Im sure it wouldve taken Zoro the entire 1080 to actually break it, but to be fair I never said he destroyed it, just cracked it. Yes shes still alive lol

Yes Zoro basically walked into the guild and said 'fuck you'. In all reality Zoro wouldve gotten rekt if the whole guild was on his ass, so I figured Id need some way to split the strong from the weak, then somehow make the strong hold back. So I used the "youll destroy the guild ho noes!" bs lol. Also I know Zoro uses 3 swords for tatsumakis, but I wanted to keep him from using 3 sword style untill the end. Same goes with Erza using 300 swords with heavens wheel, instead of 200.

I was gonna have the marines pull some shit and try to invade Fiore, causing the SH and FT to work together, but the point of this story was honestly to make Zoro and Erza fight, and that already happened so Im good lol. I was going to also add Luffy fighting Makarov for some gear fourth and giant Makarov action, but I think i'll make a seperate story for that since itll probably be a pretty hectic fight, and i'll have to do some research on it.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy wandered aimlessly for an hour in the streets of Fiore looking for one thing:

"Meaaaaaat" moaned Luffy, who hadnt eaten since he slingshotted himself off the Sunny. He clenched his rubber stomach with one hand while tossing around his food allowance in th other. "Saaaanjiiii fooo- ah hes not here." Luffy sighed as his face stretched into a huge frown until he found what seemed to be a resturaunt. "FOOOOOD!" He stretched his arm, much to peoples suprise, caught the door and flung himself inside, causing quite the commotion.

"Master im going to head to the little girls room, please just wait for me here, I'll only be a second." said Mira, as she walked off.

"Of course Mira dear." said Makarov as he plopped himself onto a nearby bench, swinging his feet back and forth. "It really is quite the peaceful day out now isnt it?" he said to himself, closing his eyes as he listened to the town go about their buisness.

"JUST TAKE YOUR DAMN FOOD AND LEAVE ALREADY" yelled an infuriated resturaunt owner.

Makarov's eyes shot open as his peace was interrupted. "Haah, I guess some things dont change." He chuckled to himself as he attempted to close his eyes again.

"Sheesh I just wanted to know what was taking so long psshhh" Luffy sat down next to a small old man who seemed to be taking a nap. He dropped his huge bag of food and began eating... loudly. Every chomp and every swallow made Makarov cringe, as a pent up rage began to build.

"WOULD YOU HAVE SOME DAMN DECENCY, IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE DAMNIT!" Makarov screamed in disgust.

Luffy finished his last bite and turned to the old man "Shishishi sorry about the gramps, guess I couldnt help myself huh? shshshi" Luffy was about to tip his hat down and relax until he felt something uneasy about the old man. _I can feel it, this little old guy is reaaaaally strong._ Luffy then jolted his head to the side, dodging an oncoming attack from said old man. Luffy turned his head to eye his attacker, when he noticed something familiar. "WOOOOOOAAAAAAAH, YOUR ARM CAN STRETCH TOOOO! THATS AWESOOOOMEE!"

Makarov retracted his arm. _So this is the pirate captain hm? Not the character I imagined him to be._ "So you must be Captain of the strawhat pirates, Strawhat Luffy." Luffy still had stars in his eyes in disbelief that someone shared his power. "Well, I Master of the Fairy Tail guild will defeat you and bring justice to your crimes."

Makarov then grew to an unimaginable size, causing people to flee, realizing the Fairy Tail guild was back at it again. "HAAAA-HAAAAAAAAH?" Luffy's jaw slammed into the ground. " THATS EVEN MORE AWESOMEEEEE. YOURE A GIANT! USOPP AND CHOPPA WOULD LOVE TO SEE THIS." Makarov ignored the comment as he launched an enlarged fist towards the pirate captain, but it felt like he hit a brick wall.

"Just what I would expect from a pirate of such a large bounty." Makarov's fist met Luffy's gear third fist, sending a loud crack in the tense air, and denting the stone road. Luffy's eyes went from stars to a dead serious stare. "Ehh sorry little gramps, but I think Nami said to not get into trouble sooooooo, seeya!" Said Luffy as he back flipped out of the deadlock. His legs twisted into springs as he launched out of view, towards a forest.

"You damn brat we're not done here!" screamed makarov as he stomped along after him.

The streets were now empty and quiet, as a confused Mirajane walked out of the restroom. "Master?" she looked around as she noticed a huge crater and several large footstep leading towards the outskirts of the city. Her eyes widened as she realized what could have happened and began running along the giant master's footsteps.

The two found themselves fairly deep in the desert until Luffy finally came to a halt and faced the master. "So it seems youve finally given up on running away i see?" Said Makarov, towering over the little rubber man.

Luffy looked around, confused. "Hmmm... yup thats it." Luffy looked up at the master with blank face. "I'm lost" Makarov's jaw dropped in amazement. _Theres no way he captains a ship himself._ Luffy jumped back a fair amount of space. " Welp, if kick your ass then you gotta take me to my ship, deal?" Luffy gave off his trademark grin.

Makarov's jaw dropped even lower. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE YOU DOCKED YOUR SHIP?!" _The more this kid talks, the more he reminds me of Natsu. This is going to be a long day._

Luffy dropped a fist onto the palm of his hand. "Ah, that makes sense. Shishishi."

Makarov facepalmed at the comment. _Yup, definitely Natsu._ "I understand that not all pirates are bad, even I have a former pirate of my own in the guild." Makarov said, as Luffy raised a brow. "You are simply looking for freedom, and a way to thrive off of adventure."

Luffy raised a huge smile. "So you know we arent bad pirates then? We should be friends right?"

Makarov didnt flinch, "You dont seem like a bad kid. To be honest, you remind me of some of my own mages, but as a magic guild, we have a job to protect this country from any threats." Luffy's smile dropped from his face. "I hate to pull this card on you, but we already have some of your crew held captive.

Now Luffy's eyes seemingly disappeared under the shadow of his straw hat. "I know you must love your friends, as I would too, but the marines give us no choi-

 **GOMU GOMU NOOO-**

Makarov's eyes widened as he went into a defensive stance. Luffy's jumped into the air, arms turning jet black as he drew back two huge arms. _His arms turned black? What magic-_

 **ELEPHANT GATLING!**

A barrage of gigantic haki infused fists bombarded the guild masters body as he held his ground without a flinch. _A type of magic that makes his arms as hard as steel?_ Makarov brushed of the attack and grabbed Luffy's arm, flinging him into the nearest mountain, nearly destroying it. Before the smoke got to settle, something a normal human wouldnt see flashed out of the crater. Makarov's eyes only caught glimpses of Luffy who seemed to be teleporting, closing the gap. _Teleportation magic as well? Who in the worl-_

 **GOMU GOMU NO GRIZZLY MAGNUM!**

Makarov was able to catch the two haki enduced arms as it hit him full force, pushing his giant frame back a few hundred feet. "IM GOING TO SAVE MY FRIENDS AND KICK YOUR ASS" Screamed Luffy, struggling to push back makarov, who was doing the same.

"I CANNOT LET YOUR ACTIONS STAIN THIS TOWN OF FIORE" Makarov replied, realizing this small pirate can pack quite the punch. Understanding this wasnt going anywhere, Makarov summoned four lightning runes, firing off vollies of lighting at Luffy.

To Luffy's suprise, the lightning bolt that hit him hurt, and it hurt bad. _Wha-?Im made of rubber, lightning shouldnt-_ "AAAGGHHHhh" cried Luffy as the pain got worse the more he tried to push. He fought off the pain enough to look into the runes that were firing off the electrified arrows, and noticed a familiar object in the middle. _Is that... seastone!?_

As the epiphany hit him, it was too late for him to realize he had already lost the strength in his arms. Makarov easily pushed the captain back and ended the stalemate with a headbutt, launching luffy into a nearby ravine. "It seems these magical stones the Admiral had given me has proved their worth, lets just hope that was the best time to use it." As he spoke to himself, the seastone began to dwindle away after having so much magical prowess funelled through them. "Im sorry kid, but in order to end the Marine blockade around Fiore, I must defeat you."

Makarov walked up to the edge of the ravine and peered over the edge and noticed a large empty crater. _He's gone?_ In the flash of an eye, what seemed to be a flying gorilla appeared in front of him, and punched him in the gut, launching him back several thousand feet. "What in the world?" said a pained giant, struggling to pick himself up. As he stood up he caught a glimps of what hit him.

 **GEAR FOOOOOUUUURRRSUUUUUUUUu!**

Luffy was bouncing ever so gently, as his form had changed into that of a gorilla, a serious look on his face and large arms that resembeled two large cannons.

 **BOUNCEEE MANNN** (que traditional japanese music)

Makarov's eyes widened as he realized that was the puny brat he just dealt with. _He barely even hit me and it knocked me back this far._ As he came to, Luffy was no longer there, leaving Makarov to go on the defense. He searched his parimeter, when he heard something bounce _in the air?_ Luffy drew back his arm, and his hand began to sink further into his arm. _His attacks have changed in power and now he can fly? Its almost as if I'm fighting a completely different person._

 **GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN**

Makarov put up his arm in defense expecting the arm to stretch down and hit him, but it didnt. It almost seemed the punch fell short, like Luffy was too far away. Makarov slightly let his gaurd down, the last thing he shouldve done. The concussive air punched by the Kong Gun slammed into the giant guild master. Makarov's eyes went wide after realizing what just happened, as blood couughed up from his mouth. He was once again launched back, into the same mountain Luffy had landed in. Luffy wasted no time as he raced towards Makarov again, following up with another Kong Gun, leveling it the mountain completely. Makarov realized his large form was too easy a target. _I must be getting much too old for these things._

"Youre plenty strong you damn brat." The master shrunked down to his former size and pointed his index fingers out towards luffy, as two magic runes formed at the ends of them. The ground began to shake, debris from the mountain began floating up, as did the Master himself. a light began to shine from ground. Luffy realized the fight had just begun.

Makarov went on the offense, he created 3 interconnected runes forming a triangle, doing the same with his hands. Luffy put up a defense as the Master released a beam of light towards the bouncing pirate. Luffy quickly dodged the attack and opted to attack Makarov's right flank. As he dashed his way for the counter attack he found himself caught under a large magic rune. _Shit its a trap!_ The rune shone gold as a shower of light rays chased down the bounce man.

As Luffy was attempting to flee the incoming attacks, Makarov went in to cut him off. He quickly repeated his first attack, moved his hands into a triangle and fired without hesitation. An unsuspecting Luffy was struck nearly point blank. He richoceted off the ground and was hit by the attack he tried to escape. As Makarov went in for another attack, Luffy seemingly dissapeared in a shockwave of air. The guild master put up a three layered magic barrier for defense, but it wasnt enough. Luffy bounced through the air at the speed of sound, blasted head on through the master's defense, and caught the master with a punch the landed upon his entirely small frame. As Luffy made contact with Makarov, he released the built up tension in his arm doubling the attack, launching Makarov out of sight.

In the distance Luffy saw what he thought to be a bright light. _Damnit I just need to get through him to save my friends but he's tougher than I thought he'd be._ As Luffy bounced off the air to reach his enemy, he felt something bad in the air. Like before, the ground began to shake profusely, boulders and trees began to lift from the ground. "This has gone on long enough" Makarov said triumphantly. Luffy could already knew he couldnt escape the incoming attack. "Damnit if I cant dodge it, I'll just have to hit it!" Luffy cocked both his arms back, hands burried deep into his cannon like forearms, ready to attack. _Im at my limit, this'll have to be my last attack._

Mira climbed over a rock face to see the last thing she wouldve ever expected"Master wait!" Mira said as she finally arrived to the fight. "Please you two stop fighting!"

 **GOMU GOMU NOOOO-**

 **Fairy Law...**

 **KING KONG GUU-**

 **has been INVO-**

A huge flash of red fire shot up inbetween the two, filling the air with a densely hot heat. Both the master and Luffy flinched at it.

"Didnt anyone hear the lady? She even said please damnit!" said a familiar voice.

Luffy's eyes widened as the fire cleared out. "Theres no way..." He said as shrunk back down into his small rubber frame, "Ace..." Luffy let out a huge grin as he began to nosedive towards the ground. The master recalled his fairy law, "Ace, its about time you got back." The two smiled as they both fainted from exhaustion, crashing into the ground.

Author stuff:

So yeah, this is basically how I pictured the two of them fighting. Sorry about giving you guys blue balls with that last attack, you can blame that on ace. Took me a bit to finally write this, had to watch a bunch of Makarov and Gear 4 Luffy fight scenes lol. Well anyways thanks for reading, time to actually put together a legit fic lol. If you liked the way this turned out you should def review lol. If you didnt then im sorry for wasting your time lol


	3. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

So to my reviewers, thank you co much for the love and the feedback, I honestly do appreciate it. *ahem* You should check out my new story*ahem* sorry about the shameless plug there, idk what came over me.

And to answer some questions, for future reference,

:Guest

-Ace is alive because I own this fukin story m8 (One Piece belongs to Oda and Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro)

:engkeat . goh

-I had many right* words

-I might be One Piece biased, but even I know it takes at least a Gear 4th to take on Makarov as an equal.

-And it only looks like Zoro is stronger because he had an easier fight, and Luffy didnt.

:Lord Nuel

-Thanks for the honesty, the reason I made Erza seem like she was the second strongest is because she was the only one there lol. I just figured Gildarts was dickin around and Laxus was with his squad, doin squad things.

-I also mad this pre grand magic games arc. I personally thought Natsu and Gray were only ever so slightly under Erza in power during that arc. Now during the 1 year timeskip yeah Natsu and Gray are op lol

-And Mira didnt fight because she was taking a piss lol. I feel like she would have fought, but Ace wouldve said "nah das my bro" so she would try to stop the violence.

:b . ardaaksoy

-Damn I thought my ending was not suck, It was my favorite part lol.

Once again thanks guys for reviewing, these were kind of oneshots, so I probably wont continue it, unless something comes to mind lol


End file.
